It Came From Retroville
by E350
Summary: A trip to the Retroville Air and Space Museum goes horribly wrong when Jimmy and Timmy are marooned in a spaceship by Eustace Strych and the Evil Syndicate. Their friends are trying to get them down again - but something else is in the ship with them... Sequel to 'Planktopolis Now'. Mild violence. Possible Jimmy/Cindy, SB/SC and Danny/Sam.
1. Prologue

Well, here we go! Rev up your Space Cores and lets do this!

* * *

**It Came From Retroville**

_A Nicktoons Unite Story_

**Prologue**

Space.

Vast. Eternal. Cold. Dark. Roomy.

Across this vast canvas of nothingness, a meteorite about the size of a shack hurtled towards the Earth. As it approached the Earth's atmosphere, it was set alright and began to break apart.

A single fragment survived, tumbling through the night sky towards a desert. With a clap of thunder, it crashed into the ground, creating a crater the size of a car.

There it lay for an hour, steam emitting into the cold night air.

Then a gloved hand picked it up.

"Hmm – so the Alien Summoning Engine worked. I must remember to thank that scientist."

Eustace Strych smirked down at the fragment he was holding.

"Nothing brings Neutron out of his lab like an alien," he said to himself, "And when he comes out...I can _squash_ him."

* * *

"What the heck does this runt have to do with anything?" demanded Crocker, looking at a photo of Eustace.

"He's one of Neutron's enemies," replied Calamitous, pacing the shady warehouse that the syndicate had chosen to meet in tonight, "Not a particularly threatening one, but bait is bait."

He stopped pacing and put his arms behind his back.

"More to the point," he continued, "Strych's uncle is the head of the Retroville Air and Space Museum – and a certain genius..."

He raised his eyebrows self-consciously.

"...will be unveiling a Space Elevator there tomorrow."

Plankton rolled his eyes.

"So a known criminal is going to show everyone a spaceship," he said sarcastically, "What could go wrong?"

"I will be in a cunning disguise," replied Calamitous.

"Oh, right, _that'll_ _help..._"

"_What is he doing here?!_"

The Syndicate jumped.

Vlad had just walked into the room. His arms were crossed.

"Plankton's always here," shrugged Calamitous, "He's a member of the Syndicate..."

"...he tried to brainwash you and take over all our worlds for himself," snapped Vlad, "And you're just going to let him get away with that?"

"Bygones," shrugged Plankton.

"Come now," replied Calamitous, "We all get a little bit over our heads sometimes. I mean, I once tried to make a nature show and that went horribly..."

"I won't work with him, Finbarr," snarled Vlad, "Unlike you, I do not look kindly on _traitors._"

"Well then," shrugged Calamitous, "I suppose nobody's forcing you to stay around, then, if the Syndicate isn't your thing..."

Vlad's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling..." he began to splutter.

He shook his head.

"Fine," snapped Vlad, "If that's how it's going to be, consider this partnership _terminated._"

He turned and marched away, slamming the door behind him.

Calamitous blinked.

"Well, he'll be back," he said, "For now, let us begin...with Operation _Maroon Neutron in Space!_"

There was a dramatic pause.

"...oh yeah, with the Space Elevator," nodded Crocker, "I was a bit confused there."

* * *

Calamitous, I'm not sure Eustace is a good trade for Vlad.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wrong Stuff

Well, here we go!

Review replies;

**King Spritzee:** At least Eggman would be amusing. =P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** It's not inaccurate, though. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Yes, but he's lacking a bit in ghost powers. :) Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Well, it's rocketry so always expect explosions. =) Thanks very much!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Well, quite. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wrong Stuff**

The Retroville Air and Space Museum was situated in the desert, a half-hour's drive from the centre of the city. It was fairly large, having been built out of a decommissioned NASA observatory, and was one of the largest collections of experimental planes and rockets in the state.

Timmy Turner wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

He sat in the back of the Neutron's car, a sullen expression on his face. Next to him, Jimmy and Danny were talking animatedly about space, while Hugh sat in front, driving the car and singing along to the radio.

"Can somebody tell me why I have to come?" he muttered, "And how'd Spongebob get out of this?"

"He didn't," replied Jimmy, "He's gonna meet us there."

"Wait, I could have just used a portal to get there or something?" demanded Timmy, "Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I had to sit here listening to Jimmy's Dad FM?"

"Because if I had, you wouldn't have showed up," said Jimmy.

"I know, it would've been great," grunted Timmy.

"Come on, Timmy," shrugged Danny, "It'll be fun!"

"What the heck could be fun about a space museum?" asked Timmy.

"Everything!" exclaimed Danny, "It's a space museum!"

"Not everyone wants to be an astronaut, Fenton," grunted Timmy.

"Well, here we are!" announced Hugh.

The car had pulled into the parking lot and was now in front of the entrance to the museum, parked next to a rocket on a pedestal.

"Oh my gosh it's a Saturn V!" exclaimed Jimmy, jumping out of the car.

"Look at the size of that thing," nodded Danny, impressed, "Tallest rocket ever used by NASA..."

"...this is gonna be a long day," grunted Timmy.

* * *

"Mr. Carlton, cancel my two o'clock and call Mr. Grey. I need to speak with him."

"Yes sir."

Vlad strode into his office and sat down at his desk, his assistant closing the door behind him. He opened a drawer and pressed a button. A speaker emerged from the middle of his desk.

"Skulker?"

_"Plasmius? What is it now?! I'm busy hunting!"_

"I need you to gather as many ghosts as you can," replied Vlad, "I need to gather a force against the Syndicate."

_"...but you _work_ for the Syndicate._"

"I _did_," nodded Vlad, "But now I don't. Offer them whatever they want, provided it doesn't concern Daniel."

_"Why?"_

"I don't pay you to question me, Skulker," snapped Vlad, "Get to it."

He pressed the button, and the speaker vanished.

* * *

"...so me and Patrick, we're standing behind a rock, and there's this jellyfish, a big one, and I said to Pat I said..."

Timmy nodded vacantly to Spongebob's jellyfishing tale as the group waited in the atrium of the museum for a tour guide. They were not alone – apart from Spongebob, they had been joined by Carl, Sheen, Dani and Sandy. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were disguised as Timmy's backpack, watch and camera-bag respectively.

"Welcome, one and all!"

A man strode into the room. He was a somewhat rotund and stocky man, with thinning brown hair and a moustache. He wore a red waistcoat with a green tie, blue trousers and sneakers.

"I am Jed, the curator of this 'ere museum," he introduced, "I'll be your guide today."

"Ooh, I like your coat!" complimented Hugh.

"Why thank you," replied Jed, "You've got a pretty nice one yourself!"

"Kill me now," whispered Timmy, facepalming.

"Anyway," continued Jed, "We got things to see, so if you'll kindly follow me..."

* * *

The tour stood in front of a rickety-looking wood-and-canvas biplane.

"This is the Wright Flyer, which was flown by Orville and Wilbur Wright..."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Sandy, "Isn't the Wright Flyer in the Smithsonian?"

There was a long silence.

"...please don't tell them," whimpered Jed, "Anyway, moving along..."

* * *

"...and this is the Messerschmitt Me163 Komet," said Jed, pointing to a very strange and rather stubby looking aircraft, "It was the first and so-far only rocket plane ever to see military service."

"Why didn't anybody else make a rocket plane?" asked. Dani.

"Because they're _stupidly dangerous!_" replied Jed, "Once you're up you only have six minutes o' fuel before you plummet out of the sky! And it's got no landing gear, just skids! 'Tis madness, utter madness! Only a fool would willingly take it up!"

"Jimmy, can I have one of those?" asked Sheen.

"No," replied Jimmy, bluntly.

* * *

"...these rocks were taken from the Moon by Apollo 11," said Jed, pointing to some rocks, "They've been perfectly preserved in these glass containers since 1969, so they're completely as found..."

Danny gazed on the rocks, a gleam in his eye.

"One day," he whispered to himself.

"They're just rocks, Danny," grumbled Timmy.

"You don't understand," shrugged Danny.

* * *

"...and now for our latest exhibition," said Jed, walking up to a large metal blast door at the other end of the museum, "Kindly donated by Doctor Craig Lawrence Amitous, the prototype..."

He pressed a button on next to the door. It began to lift open – very slowly.

"Wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it..."

The door finally opened completely.

"..._Space Elevator!_"

Jimmy's jaw dropped.

He was looking at a large open silo, with a cylindrical metal box at the centre. The box was attached to a long, tall line of steel stretching into the sky, and was flanked by four massive rockets.

"It's...it's _beautiful_," whispered Jimmy.

"It's _incredible_," gasped Danny.

"It's...pointy," finished Carl.

There was a moment's silence.

"Well, that's that moment ruined," nodded Hugh.

"It's only a demonstration, I'm afraid," sighed Jed, "The real thing is being built in a secret location, so I heard. Area fifty...fifty...three, that's right."

He pointed to the entry hatch of the machine.

"And inside that machine is the first confirmed..."

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this," he sighed, answering the phone, "Hello...oh, hello boy, good to hear from...oh, fair enough, I'll tell them...bye then!"

He hung up the phone.

"My nephew just called," he said, "He's volunteering today and he's offered to give five of you a private look inside the Space Elevator, so..."

Jimmy's hand shot up.

"...righto then," nodded Jed, "You pick four friends and head inside."

Jimmy looked at Timmy.

"_No_," grunted Timmy.

"...meanwhile, the rest of us will go look at some exciting airplane engines," continued Jed.

"...fine, I'll come," grunted Timmy.

* * *

"I'm telling you Timmy, you just have to open your mind!" said Jimmy.

They, Dani, Carl and Sheen were headed towards the door of the Space Elevator.

"I tried that," snapped Timmy, "All that happened was I got bored faster."

"Come on," implored Jimmy, "Once you see what's in here, I guarantee..."

The group stepped through the door.

It slammed shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"...what in the name of..." Jimmy hissed.

A spotlight came on, revealing a figure in the middle of the room.

"Why hello there, _Neutron_," snarled Eustace.

* * *

Hello Eustace!


	3. Chapter 2: Once the Rockets Are Up

Up, up and away!

Review replies;

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Yeah, I'm getting that impression. =P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** I know, right? What is he thinking? Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Lets just say Vlad has a surprises in store yet. :) Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** It seemed in character. :D Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Once The Rockets Are Up...**

"Is it ready, Neumann?"

"You can't rush art, Doctor Amitious."

Technician Neumann was standing next to a pump, filling the Space Elevator with rocket fuel. Next to him, Calamitous – cunningly disguised in a toupee and tweed jacket – was waiting impatiently for him to finish his work.

"I want my demonstration ready within the next ten minutes," scowled Calamitous, "It has been _two hours_. It cannot take that long to..."

"...aaaand done."

Neumann reeled back the hose and shut the fuel tank hatch, turning to Calamitous.

"Now, just to double-check, you _did_ clear this up with Mr. Strych, right?" he asked.

"Of course I did," reassured Calamitous, offering his hand.

Neumann grabbed Calamitous' hand – and was immediately shocked with enough electricity to knock him out.

"Thank you for your patronage," sneered Calamitous.

* * *

"Eustace," spat Jimmy, "How did you get here?"

"I have friends in high places, Neutron," replied Eustace, crossing his arms.

"Friends? What do you mean..." Jimmy began.

"Jed _Strych_," reminded Dani.

"..._oh._"

"Indeed," nodded Eustace, "As little as I like associating with my foolish uncle, he has done a rather decent job at bringing you to me. And what's more, to my _secret weapon_."

"Ooh! Is it a death ray?" asked Sheen, excitedly.

"A giant robot?" asked Sheen.

"Mutant lima beans?" shuddered Carl.

"Worse!" shouted Eustace, "It's..."

He pulled a cloth off of a cabinet he was standing next to.

"..._an alien!_"

There was a long silence as the group looked at the rock in the glass case.

"...dude, _seriously?_" exclaimed Timmy.

"I'm _terrified_," grunted Dani, rolling her eyes.

"Not the rock!" growled Eustace, "It's _on_ the rock! It's just microscopic!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Timmy, "Whatever. Come on, let's get out of..."

"_Fascinating_."

Jimmy had produced a microscope and was looking at the rock.

"It's _spreading_," Jimmy gasped, "It's...it's getting bigger. _Eating the rock_..."

"...where did you _get_ that?" demanded Timmy.

Jimmy put down the microscope.

"You have to destroy it."

Then there was a sudden voice.

"_Launch in fifteen seconds._"

* * *

"...and this is the gift shop, where we sell gifts," said Jed, leading the tour group into the gift shop, "You'll find many..."

"Mr. Strych!"

Hugh was pointing at a box filled with rubber ducks dressed as astronauts.

"Are those..._ducks?_"

"Why yes, five dollars a duck, why?" asked Jed.

"I'll buy _all of them!_" exclaimed Hugh, producing his wallet.

Then a siren went off.

* * *

_"...Air and Space Tower, this is Retroville AFB, we are detecting an unauthorised launch, please explain, over."_

Calamitous walked out of the museum's tower, whistling to himself as he left the unconscious staff behind.

* * *

The black sedan pulled into the car pack, and its occupants climbed out.

"Explain again why Atkinson wants these guys?" demanded one.

"Hard to say, Jonah," shrugged Agent Dorian Fletcher, "Apparently Phantom's important to the Warlord or something. In any case, we're just keeping tabs, following him and his friends around. All goes well, they won't even know we're here."

Then there was a massive roar.

The two agents were nearly knocked over by a shockwave as a giant metal object appeared over the building, shooting upwards along a rail into the sky.

"...uh-huh," nodded Jonah, rolling his eyes, "Just keeping tabs. Gotcha."

* * *

Jimmy gripped a rail as the Space Elevator soared into the sky, unable to hear himself think over the roar of the engines. There was a metallic grinding noise and the whole ship shook – Eustace was flung to the floor, screeching all the way.

Then, quite suddenly, the roar stopped. Jimmy's feet lifted lazily from the floor, floating lazily as if underwater.

The side of the ship opened. Jimmy's jaw dropped as he saw the Earth outside, getting slowly smaller.

There was a long silence.

"Well," said Timmy, "I'm gonna take it from the fact that he's whimpering and curled up that Eustace did not expect that."

Jimmy could only nod.

* * *

We're in space!

_Spaaaaaace!_


	4. Chapter 3: Space Oddity

David Bowie named this chapter while I wasn't looking.

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** Yeah, the Syndicate has no room for anyone under forty. :P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** They played him like a fiddle. =P Thanks for the review.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, Eustace ain't ready for full time Evil Syndicate yet. :P Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Space Oddity**

"I've seen a lot of missions go downhill," Fletcher said, "But I've never seen it happen _five seconds after I arrived._"

He and Thompson were standing in the control tower of the museum, having met up with the tour group. Jed was pacing back and forth, looking very worried – Danny was scanning the various instruments around him, trying to find something at would help them.

"So, somebody shot Jimmy and Timmy into space," mused Sandy, "But how? Who could've..."

"...we need to think of something!" exclaimed Jed, "If I can't get Eustace back down his father will kill me!"

"...Eustace," Sandy repeated, "Eustace..._Strych_. Yeah, we should've seen this coming."

"I don't see it," said Danny, scratching his chin, "Eustace isn't a genius, he's just rich! He couldn't operate a spacecraft, he must be working for..."

He paused, then suddenly facepalmed.

"Craig Lawrence Amitous – Calamitous," he grunted, "_Duh._"

"Well, it's just the Syndicate," shrugged Spongebob, "Nothing we haven't beaten before, right?"

"And it's not like anybody else is gonna get inv-" began Danny.

"_TEN-HUT!_"

General Abercrombie kicked in the door and marched inside, flanked by two air force guards.

Danny buried his head in his hands.

"Could you've at least waited 'till I finished my sentence?" he muttered.

"I wanna know what happened here!" Abercrombie barked, marching right up to Jed's face, "Tell me, nerdlinger, what did you shoot into space?!"

"A-a-the Space Elevator," stammered Jed, "Um-um-the made by Dr. Amitious, sir – we're working out how to g-get it back..."

"Won't it just fall back when it runs outta fuel?" demanded Abercrombie.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, no, because it's space," replied Jed, "No gravity – well, I say 'no gravity', what I mean is 'gravity so light it will...'"

"Dang it, poindexter, get to the point!" thundered Abercrombie.

"R-right," gulped Jed, "W-well, it will orbit the Earth once on th-the limited fuel it has and w-will begin re-entry in about...ah...three hours."

"So it'll land back where it started," grunted Abercrombie.

"Well...in a...um..._vague_ sense of the word, yes."

There was a long silence.

"What do you mean _'vague,_'" demanded Fletcher.

"Well, there isn't actually a lander installed yet so...um...it'll be less of a landing and more of a case of...um...slamming into the ground at about eleven hundred miles an hour."

There was another long silence.

"So if we don't work something out," said Sandy, "We're gonna be peeling Jimmy and Timmy off the ground with a spatula."

"Don't worry, young freakishly-squirrel-like lady!" snapped Abercrombie, "General Abercrombie is on the case!"

He turned to one of his guards.

"Private! Run back to base and grab a box of spatulas, on the double!"

* * *

"...heeeeeere am I sitting in a tin caaaan..."

"Carl! Shut up!" bellowed Sheen.

The group was floating about in the room, gazing out the window at the Earth.

"Look at it," whispered Dani, "It's so beautiful, so majestic, so..."

"..._distant_," grunted Timmy, "How the heck are we getting back down?"

"Well, the engines are mostly out of fuel," mused Jimmy, "What we've got left will _probably_ get us around the planet...so all we really have to worry about is slowing our decent before we explode!"

"...wonderful," sniffed Eustace, "Thank you, Neutron, that was most helpful."

"Hey, you're the one who got us stuck up here," snapped Jimmy, "You're not allowed to complain!"

"...you know, it'd be a real help if one of us had powerful, reality warping helpers to deal with something like this," Dani thought out loud, looking at Timmy.

"Yeah, it would."

Dani crossed her arms. Two seconds later, Timmy realised what she meant.

"...oh, yeah, Cosmo and Wanda," he nodded, "Hold on, I just get 'em, I gave 'em to Spongebob for safe keep...ing."

He trailed off and looked at his feet.

"Oops."

"Good job," grunted Jimmy.

"Uh, guys?" asked Carl, "Is that thing supposed to be doing that?"

The group looked at the rock in the case. It was no longer a rock. Instead, a ball of grey goo floated inside the case, bubbling and warping like a lava lamp.

"The alien," nodded Jimmy, "It absorbed the rock."

He turned to Eustace.

"This is what I was afraid of," he snapped, "We need to get rid of it before it eats the whole shuttle."

"No, it's mine, you can't touch it!" growled Eustace.

"Fine," shrugged Jimmy, "Get eaten by a blob. See if I care."

Eustace blinked.

* * *

"So yes, this is the garbage chute," said Eustace.

Jimmy, Eustace and Dani had made their way to the back compartment of the elevator, and were standing next to a small box, not unlike a safe, built into the wall.

"Are you sure it's gonna fit through this?" asked Dani, "It's kinda...teeny. And the case is..."

"Then we'll take it out of the box," retorted Eustace, as if talking to a small child.

"No, we can't," snapped Jimmy, "If we touch it, it'll start eating our hands. We just have to hope the box will fit."

"Fine," grumbled Eustace.

He turned the case on its side and tried to fit it into the chute. The bottom fit in nicely, but it got stuck halfway through.

"It's too long," sighed Jimmy, "We'll have to find an airlock or something."

"It'll fit," snarled Eustace, pushing harder on the box.

"Are you sure you should be..." Dani began.

"I know what I'm doing, you ignoramus," sneered Eustace, "Now help me push!"

"Eustace!" exclaimed Jimmy, "It doesn't fit! Come on, we can find a different airlock!"

"That'd be too hard, Neutron!" exclaimed Eustace, "We have an opening here! I'm using it!"

"Eustace, listen to him!" shouted Dani, "It just _doesn't_ _fit!_ We need to..."

"Shut your mouth, you _stupid girl!_" thundered Eustace, "I have everything under _control!_"

He forced his shoulder against the case.

It shattered.

Eustace flew forward, slamming his face into the side of the wall.

The blob wafted in the other direction, throwing itself into Dani's face.

Jimmy buried his face in his hands.

"Good job, Eustace, good job."

Eustace pushed himself away from the wall, looking over to Dani. The blob had absorbed into her face, but otherwise she looked unharmed. She crossed her arms.

"So," she grunted, "Stupid girl, wasn't it?"

Eustace didn't reply.

* * *

"...no, I will _not_ work for your kind. In fact, I would never even consider it! Do not call this number again!"

Vlad slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Darn it, Calamitous," he muttered to himself, "You had no right to hand out that information!"

"Mr. Mayor?"

Vlad looked up. Carlton had walked into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Carlton," he nodded, "Good to see you. Can you call a meeting with the Guys in White? I need to discuss a few things with them."

"Yes sir," nodded Carlton, "By the way, there's a letter for you."

The assistant planted an envelope on his desk. Vlad sighed.

"Carlton, I told you to send my letters to the mansion," he snapped, "I'll handle them in..."

Carlton was already gone.

Vlad rolled his eyes and opened the envelope, muttering to himself.

"If these people think I'm going to buy cheap laundry detergent from a mail order company, they've got another thing..."

He trailed off, jaw dropping.

_Mr. Masters,_

_Our department has been going over security footage from the Chrysler Building RE the White Suit Incident. We have found evidence that puts you there and working for the Man in the White Suit – among other things._

_Meet me tomorrow morning. We need to talk. Failure to comply will result in some fairly incriminating footage being uploaded to the internet._

_Do not attempt to escape. I have my eye on you._

_NF_

"Well," Vlad said to himself, "This changes everything."

* * *

It does, Mr. Masters. It really does...


	5. Chapter 4: Personal Space Invaders

So, how about them blobs?

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Oh, he's not one of Fletcher's relatives, I can say that. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Autobot-Outcast:** Easy - you get that feeling because Eustace is still here. Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Don't worry - it's not an Xenomorph. I think. :P Thanks for the review!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** You might not be wrong. :) Thanks very much!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Don't worry, Eustace's day is going to get worse. And we'll see more of Vlad pretty soon. ;) Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Personal Space Invaders**

"You know, I'm kinda glad we're stranded in space," said Timmy, "If somebody walked in right now, this would be hard to explain."

Dani was strapped to the table that had once held the glass case. Jimmy was scrutinising her face with a magnifying glass, whilst Eustace was skulking in the corner.

"I can't understand it," mused Jimmy, "The parasite has merged perfectly into your skin – or maybe through it. I can't see any sign of infection."

"It could be in your brain," Timmy interjected brightly.

"Shut up, Timmy," snapped Dani.

"Ooh, it could try to take over your body!" exclaimed Sheen, unhelpfully, "It'd be like that book I read about those guys who turned-"

"You read a _book?_" asked Jimmy, incredulously.

"Eh...I mostly skimmed it," shrugged Sheen.

"If it was gonna take over her brain, we'd know by now," replied Jimmy, "Maybe it's _scanning_ it, trying to get an idea of the human race is like."

"Poppycock!" scoffed Eustace, "If they wanted an example of the human race, they'd choose a proper specimen, like myself."

Everybody glared at him.

"What? It's true!" exclaimed Eustace, "I am wealthy, I have intellect, I'm _clearly_ more knowledgeable then she is..."

Suddenly, Dani ripped off her restraints, screamed like a banshee and accidentally sent a large ectoblast at Eustace, knocking him into a pile of boxes, which fell on him.

"...my _knees_..." he muttered.

"...we're in zero grav," mused Jimmy, "How did the boxes fall on him?"

Dani's eyes flashed red as she clutched at her hair, grinding her teeth. She began to glow, a red aura outlining her.

"Dani!" exclaimed Timmy, "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know!" replied Jimmy, "It must be-must be something to do with the alien blob!"

"No really?!" snapped Timmy, "Do something, genius!"

Dani held up her hand, opening her eyes.

"Dani?" whispered Timmy.

Dani smirked.

"I would prefer it," she said, darkly, "If you called me Darknova."

* * *

"That is the _worst name ever_," said Jed.

The group was standing outside the museum, looking at a rather unique contraption General Abercrombie had had brought in.

"The M220 Strykula," snapped Abercrombie, pointing to the large armoured vehicle with the massive hydraulic spatula on the top, "Possesses a nuclear-powered mega spatula measuring fourteen-by-fourteen feet. It is capable of clearing flattened wreckage in all conditions and on all battlefields. It is the finest combat spatula in the world today!"

"That's stupid," grunted Danny.

"That's _aggressively_ stupid," elaborated Sandy.

"I want one," said Spongebob.

Fletcher sighed, and turned to the Nicktoons.

"Okay, so the General isn't gonna be a lick of help," he said, "Any ideas?"

"A bit of an idea," nodded Danny, "I'll go grab Phantom."

He walked off, heading towards the car park.

"I was wondering where Phantom was," mused Thompson.

"Yep, he's waiting in the car," nodded Spongebob, "He's always been in the car. All day, sitting in the car. Totally not standing here with us, because that would be..."

Sandy slapped him in the back of the head, and he shut up.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan."

Danny, now in Phantom form, stood in front of a whiteboard in the staff room, which they had accessed to get away from the General and his entourage. Away from prying eyes, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had taken on their normal forms.

"The main problem with stopping them from falling isn't just slowing them down," explained Danny, "We have to cancel out their momentum."

"Momentum?" quizzed Spongebob.

"It isn't the fall that does you in," said Thompson, "It's the sudden stop."

"Yeah, we'd end up with an intact shuttle and six pancakes," nodded Danny.

"Mmm...pancakes," muttered Cosmo.

"If I can get up there, I can slow down the shuttle," continued Danny, "Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda can use their ma-err-hologram science whatever-it-is to cancel out gravity inside..."

"...therefore cancelling out the momentum," nodded Sandy.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, but I'm gonna assume it'll work," shrugged Spongebob.

"There's just one problem," finished Danny, "I can fly at about two hundred miles per hour, last we checked. The shuttle is gonna be coming down...a _little_ faster than that. By that I mean a _lot_ faster."

"So by the time you get up there, you won't have enough height left to stop it in time," said Wanda, "How do we get past that?"

"...I was hoping you'd have an idea," replied Danny, sheepishly.

There was a long silence.

"Well, back to the drawing board," grunted Fletcher, "Maybe we can get one of high-altitude spy-planes...nah, that'd take too long..."

"What about the Komet?"

Everybody looked at Spongebob.

"You know? The-the rocket plane? I thought we could fly it up and...and catch up with...never mind."

There was another long silence.

"Spongebob, that...that's _brilliant_," said Sandy.

"Wait, I didn't fail?"

"No," grinned Danny, "With the Komet, we can get up to the shuttle fast enough to stop it before it hits the ground!"

"And where exactly are we getting a rocket plane from?" demanded Fletcher.

Wanda twirled her wand.

"Leave it to us," she smirked.

"Then it's settled," nodded Danny, "Let's do this thing."

Jonah put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, how do you know so much about momentum?" he asked.

"Wiki walk," shrugged Danny.

* * *

"_Darknova?_" demanded Timmy, "What kinda name is _Darknova?_ You like some kinda techno musician?"

"My name matters not to you," snarled Dani, her voice echoing slightly, "All you need to know is you will soon be in my service as slaves."

"So it is controlling her," said Sheen, "What do you know? I was right?"

"First time for everything," muttered Eustace.

"And how exactly do you intend to enslave us?" demanded Jimmy, "There's five of us and one of you. Now get out of my friend."

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"How shall I control you, you ask?" she demanded, "Simple. Like _this_."

She held out both arms. Blobs of goo shot out of them, hitting both Carl and Sheen in the face. She twirled around and shot one towards Eustace. He squealed and ducked out of the way.

"Carl! Sheen!" exclaimed Jimmy.

His two best friends wiped the goo from their face, revealing glowing red eyes.

"Seize them," ordered Darknova.

"Yes, Lady Darknova," Carl and Sheen droned, floating towards their former friends (and Eustace.)

Jimmy grabbed Timmy and Eustace by the collar and pulled them back towards the back room. He threw them through the door, ducked another glob of goo and floated in behind them, shutting the door as he did so. He pressed a button to the side of the door – it locked.

"Open it!" he heard Darknova roar.

The door began to rattle as Carl and Sheen forced their bodies against it, to no avail.

Timmy sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well, today's been pretty horrible so far," he sighed, "Anyone up for a board game or something?"

* * *

Houston, we have a problem, over.


End file.
